tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crimson Archer
The Crimson Archer, real name Sahir al Din, is a Redguard mercenary. He is the leader of a mercenary group called the Keshik and uses their influence as a bid to join Talin Warhaft. Background While his true name is unknown, the Crimson Archer reveals much information about himself. However, the information varies- there appears to be a diverging point in his life, that at one point he began trying to keep his earlier past hidden. The only thing known about his childhood is that he has seven younger sisters and he was born in 3E 363. What is known is that he acquired his horse, Whistles, at some point when wandering the Chorrol wilderness. He has a close bond with the animal and even talks to it, claiming it can speak back (although no one has heard it actually speak). He formed his mercenary band by allowing himself to be captured by bandits, then convinced their leader to let him go. He joined the bandit group and became so popular that he eventually took over. He made the former leader of the group, an Orc, his second in command, and told all his warriors to choose new names. Once done, he promised them fame and forture, and set out to provide them with just that. He trained them in the bow and how to shoot whilst riding a horse, turning them into a extremely effective cavalry force. He has a curious practice where, when any member joins his mercenary group, they pick new name, usually a peculiar one such s "Girth" or "Forks." By 392, the Keshik is a massively successful mercenary group, but Crimson is still not impressed with their fame. He joined Talin Warhaft as an investment of sorts, so that he can gain more renown and in turn get more prestigious jobs for his mercenaries. He presented himself as someone who could act as Talin's bodyguard, and as a second in command for the group. When Talin goes missing, Crimson naturally takes charge. He has a knack for making up grand stories that reach, and sometimes cross, the line of believability. While this is humorous, it can also be to the annoyance of his companions when they just want a straight answer out of him. However, this imaginative streak has also given Crimson a talent for impersonation. Trivia * Crimson, although only just average in height, gave the impression of being taller than he was-- he tended to be referred to as tall by most other characters, despite being not so. * Crimson suffers from a skin and blood illness where his wounds do not bleed do to improper blood flow which in turn causes him to not be able to feel pain. If the illness went untreated, he would have died young. However, he treats the illness with a potion of unknown ingredients. * Crimson has impersonated a number of people, one of which is a made up identity known as Drake Finnegan, a Praefact of the Imperial Legion, and Stevfron Louphrey, a merchant. Appearances * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:164231 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:165253 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:166068 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:167047 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:167810 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168962 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:171179 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:172294 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:173536 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:175366 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176520 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:177584 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:178682 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:179674 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:180953 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:182924 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:184351 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:185776 * http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:186704 Gallery Crimsoncloseup.jpg|Crimson's cowl close-up 20160618115120 1.jpg|Crimson in Skyrim Crimsonfulloutfitatnight.jpg|Crimson's full outfit. Crimmy2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Redguards Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Archers Category:Warriors